Astral Labyrinth
Astral Labyrinth was introduced into Warspear Online during the 2.6.0 "Astral labyrinth" release update, 7th of Jan 2012. It offers players a more advanced dungeon to experience, forcing players to use teamwork just to traverse the labyrinth and hunt its unique bosses that drop gears and weapons of the 17th & 18th level. The Labyrinth was expanded during the 5.0.0 "Kronus's Labyrinth" update on the 16th of July 2015. It got a second level, where players could hunt even more dangerous bosses than the ones in the upper level. But the rewards are worth it: gears and weapons of the 21st and 22nd level. __TOC__ How to find the Astral Labyrinth Astral labyrinth is entered via an "Astral gate", found nearby to each factions last settlement "Camp of legion" & "Kamp-Riff". The Astral gate found on the right side, is the entry way for the sentinel side of the labyrinth. The Astral gate found on the left side, is the entry way for the legion side of the labyrinth. Traveling the walkways of Astral Labyrinth Traveling the walkways is dangerous business, it requires from two people to a full party depending on each players ability. Then there is much teamwork that is needed for a successful trip. 'The monsters of the walkways' There are a few types of monsters found in the walkways, but just about every single one are in packs. If one member of the monster pack is attacked or catches you within their sight radius, the rest will come in aid and attack the player. Monsters range from melee to casters, each dealing their own type of damage. But you will find that the deeper in the labyrinth you go the harder the monsters become and also the deeper you go, the damage can change from a physical type to magical. There is one nifty member that can be found in just about every monster pack, and he is fast and nimble. The Ethereal Parasite. This little monster only has a mere four hundred health points, but has a high evasion rate, high attack speed and can move quite fast compared to most of the monsters you will find there. If you find this little guy attacking you, he will slow your movement speed just about in half, so killing this little guy when you are ready to move is a must. Keep in mind that the same principles apply to him as well, if attacked or catches you within it's sight radius, the whole monster pack will follow. As any monster found in the game, each monster has a travel distance limit, and will reset back to it's normal routines if that limit is met. So keep this in mind while you find yourself in the Labyrinth. 'Getting through the monster packs' A lot of people use many methods to get through the walkways, it can range from grinding to running, though each have their dangers. Healing is a must, as nobody can survive without. Druids/shamans, priests/necromancers and even paladins are highly valued for a party. Even a Merman minion comes in handy for legion players, as it increases the party's heal as a paladin's aura skill does. 'Grinding' Grinding mobs can be the safest choice, killing off every or the majority of the monsters in the pack, then moving to the next (out of the sight range of the previous before they respawn). Killing off the Parasite last is optimal due to it's fast respawn and movement. Be sure to have a tank who has the best defense who can run into the mobs and handle taking some damage. Any that cannot handle the damage dealt by the monsters but have a higher attack than the tank, must keep their damage output in check if attacking the tanks target as to not gain the packs aggression. Once the tank has gained the full aggression of the pack (once dealing a substantial amount of damage), the party can help the tank by attacking other members of the monster pack. However, if the tank is finding some difficulty handling the mobs (either due to not enough heal, shield or personal defense, health attributes), party members can gain the aggression of one or two of the packs monsters, thus relieving some pressure off of the tank. 'Running' Running through monster packs can be the hardest travel choice, as it requires much more elaborate teamwork and many people have different methods which are mostly based upon character class. But it is the fastest method to use. 1. Have a tank rush into a pack of mobs just as you would Grinding, and killing the Parasite, then proceed to push through the pack and unto the next. This method requires a very formidable tank and well chosen healers and supporters. 2. Have a tank rush into a pack of mobs just as you would Grinding (but without attacking), and have an AOE (area of effect) skilled member rush through or past and cast their skill upon the pack, allowing the tank to run free to challenge the next pack of monsters. If done correctly, this will cycle the packs and cause them to reset. Though this requires extreme timing, and if failed.. it will turn into the 3rd method below or likely death. Shaman: Earthquake. Druid: Forest song. Warlock: Dark circle or/and Plash of darkness. Mage: Chains or/and Blazing ground. Paladin: Fetters. 3. Same as the second choice, but have a member run past and then turn around and attack the monsters to gain the packs aggression in order to free the tank instead. This option is dangerous, as it places the puller in a tanking position if caught (most likely to become caught). But this option reduces the stagger caused by the mobs upon the tank. 'Few tricks & tips' Always stop at each crossing and make sure that everyone is ok and nobody fell behind. Be sure to help any who do fall short of crossing with the party by healing and/or attracting the monster packs attention to you (if safe to do so). Entering a chat line, healing, buffing and any item used while at a crossing can and will attract any nearby enemies that have you within their sight radius. Doing any of such things one at a time then quickly crossing is the key. One of the most important tips on offer, is to simply "rest". Stop once in a while so that your party can regain their breath so to speak. A Tired party can make mistakes, that could result in death. Do not use non-support types of Minions. Minions that have aggression and aoe skills may hinder your progress and potentially waste you minion. Damage reduction and healing types are recommended. See a list of available minions and what they are able to do here . Locations and routes Every trip into the labyrinth, there is a goal of one or several bosses in mind, but one must know the way. The Labyrinth is separated into three sections, Legion side ( left side ), sentinel side ( right side ) and the center where the two sides meet and proceed upwards towards the top of the Labyrinth.. The Bosses of the Labyrinth There are thirteen available bosses inside the labyrinth(four for each side and five for both), here you will find all there is to know about these bosses. Farm tactics: ( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: Level 17 Boots & Belts. Quest details: Quest is given by the npc "Sandar", found at the astral Labyrinth legion portal. |} Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Level 17 Boots & Belts. '''Quest details: Quest is given by the npc "Rambert", found at the astral Labyrinth sentinel portal. |} Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Level 17 Gloves, chest armor & helms. '''Quest details: Quest is given by the npc "Thisira", found at the astral Labyrinth legion portal. |} Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Level 17 Gloves, chest armor & helms. '''Quest details: Quest is given by the npc "Anno-Dayn", found at the astral Labyrinth sentinel portal. |} Farm tactics: ' ' The circle indicates the tank position in this image. Safe zone in this area is anywhere below and to the right of the tank position. Upon entering this area, the party must make it to the the lower right of the safe zone and kill the adds that follow them into this spot. To begin the farm, the left set of mobs must be killed before pulling the boss. If against the right wall, the shooter and parasite resets, so it is not necessary to kill them due to the ample room to the boss created by killing the flayers. There is a shooter that follows the boss and stays to attack, it is advisable to have somebody tank this mob ( but not kill it until the boss is dead ) to make the farm easier. Using the shooter tank to pull the boss, the shooter tank must hit the lower right shooter and run and stay in the tank zone until the boss tank attracts the attention of the boss. Once the boss is set unto the boss tank, the shooter tank can venture anywhere in the safe zone, as the shooter cannot be reset in this area. Once the boss has been killed, the flayers from the left set of mobs must be killed in order to safely retrieve any drops from the boss. Tips: The shooter does not have to be killed. It can be held even after the boss has been killed and used to pull the boss back to the tank position once it has respawned. It saves the necessity to kill the left set of mobs before beginning the farm again. Drops: '''Level 17 rings, cloaks and abyss zealot weapons. '''Quest details: Quest is given by the npc "Sandar", found at the astral Labyrinth legion portal. |} Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Level 17 rings, cloaks and weapons. '''Quest details: Quest is given by the npc "Rambert", found at the astral Labyrinth sentinel portal. |} Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Level 18 Amulets. '''Quest details: Quest is given by the npc "Thisira", found at the astral Labyrinth legion portal. |} Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Level 18 Amulets. '''Quest details: Quest is given by the npc "Anno-Dayn", found at the astral Labyrinth sentinel portal. |} Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Level 18 Gloves. '''Quest details: Quest is given by the npc "Sandar", found at the astral Labyrinth legion portal. Quest is given by the npc "Rambert", found at the astral Labyrinth sentinel portal. |} Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Level 18 Helms. '''Quest details: Quest is given by the npc "Sandar", found at the astral Labyrinth legion portal. Quest is given by the npc "Rambert", found at the astral Labyrinth sentinel portal. |} Farm tactics: The circle in this image displays the tank position, which must be a ranged class such as a caster or ranger. Above and to the right of this position, is the safe zone of this area. Beginning of this farm, the party must kill the set of mobs to the left, then those directly below. Parasites last is advisable. This must be done as quickly as possible. One member must then go below and attract the boss and draw him to the tank by standing on the tank position, whilst being careful to not draw access mob attention and before the respawn of surrounding mobs that have just been slain. Once Anax has been drawn up, the tank must attack until the boss has been set unto him. No skills can be used from this position and venturing left or below the tank will aggro left and below adds. Tips: Setting adds in this farm, can make an easier prolonged farm. To do so, the party must kill left adds, and one add tank member must maintain the attention of the mob below and the parasite. Once the full attention of the mob and parasite is upon the add tank, no member should touch them or they will draw the attention of the surrounding sets of mobs. The advantage of doing this is to add the ability to use skills against the boss and to not have to remove left adds each kill. There is one add that always follows anax and attacks the tank. One member can also hold this mob. If it is not killed, it can be used to pull the boss once it is respawned by hitting it once. Drops: '''Level 18 Boots. '''Quest details: Quest is given by the npc "Thisira", found at the astral Labyrinth legion portal. Quest is given by the npc "Anno-Dayn", found at the astral Labyrinth sentinel portal. |} Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Level 18 Weapons and shields. '''Quest details: '''There isn't any quest for this boss yet. |} '''Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Level 18 Chest armors. '''Quest details: '''There isn't any quest for this boss yet. |} '''Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Something '''Quest details: '''To be added. |} '''Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Something '''Quest details: '''There isn't any quest for this boss yet. |} '''Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Something '''Quest details: '''There isn't any quest for this boss yet. |} '''Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Something '''Quest details: '''There isn't any quest for this boss yet. |} '''Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Something '''Quest details: '''There isn't any quest for this boss yet. |} '''Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Something '''Quest details: '''There isn't any quest for this boss yet. |} '''Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Drops: '''Something '''Quest details: '''Quest is given by the npc "_____", found at the center of Kronus's Labyrinth, where Kronus is. |} '''Farm tactics:( insert methods of killing the boss here ) Tips: After killing him an entrance to a dungeon instance opens. It will be available for six hours and then the boss will respawn. '''Drops: '''Something '''Quest details: '''There isn't any quest for this boss yet. |}